


[podfic] The Way to Life and Love is a Curved Trajectory

by Carpe_History



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, M/M, POV Victor Nikiforov, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, That's it, Victor is a Yuuri fanboy, Yuri Plisetsky Is a Katsuki Yuuri Fan, Yuri Plisetsky being a secret Yuuri fanboy, attempted humor, because of his ass, everyone is a Yuuri fanboy, just a little bit, pre-canon canon divergance, that's the fic, unfairly beautiful yuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-19 23:24:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14248056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carpe_History/pseuds/Carpe_History
Summary: A podfic of The way to Life and Love is a Curved trajectory.-“Do you know Katsuki Yuuri?” Victor asks Chris, two minutes later, when he finally manages to convince himself to stop looking at the dip of Katsuki’s back and his powerful thighs in those tight Mizuno track pants, and the way his hands are poised in the air mid-skate, and his slicked back hair and brown eyes and flushed cheeks.Christophe hums into the phone in a way that suggests he not only knows Katsuki Yuuri but he’s acquainted with him. Chris’ version of acquaintance is very physical and usually involves a healthy amount of groping. “Don’t you?”“He’s Japan’s Ace,” Victor says, trying to rack his brain for more information. “His step sequence is good?”Chris hums again. “You’re not that oblivious that you haven’t heard of Unfairly Beautiful Yuuri.”“Who?”(Or, the one where Victor falls - literally and then figuratively - for Yuuri. Also something about a Best Ass Poll that is way more official than it should be.)





	[podfic] The Way to Life and Love is a Curved Trajectory

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Way to Life and Love is a Curved Trajectory](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13117617) by [crossroadswrite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crossroadswrite/pseuds/crossroadswrite). 



Here is the podfic of A podfic of The way to Life and Love is a Curved trajectory. 

 

 

[This way to Unfairly Beautiful Yuuri](http://www.mediafire.com/file/85hefd592bxeuz3/unfairly_beautiful_yuuri.mp3)


End file.
